Better in Texas
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: Jasper, Nikolai and Peter have been together since before birth. But now things have changed. Pete and Jas found their mates, leaving poor Nik behind. But when Nik finds a Mate in Bella, the three find eachother again. But of course, Edward will try to ruin it. -Full summary inside. Rated M for language, drinking, and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Jasper Whitlock, Nikolai Whitlock, and Peter Lyons were always together, both in human life and in vampire, they were a team, with Jasper as the leader and Nikolai and Peter always following behind him. But soon it's just Jas and Nik after Peter runs from Maria's army with his mate, a newborn named Charlotte. The mated pair come back for the brothers and they leave. All 4 live together for a time, feeding off humans, but soon all of that pain starts getting to the empath. Nikolai follows Jasper as he goes into a depression and starts living as a nomad. But when Jasper finds his mate in a little pixie vampire they meet when they walk into a diner to get out of the rain, things change yet again. Nikolai becomes the third wheel, but he follows Jasper when Jasper follows Alice. The trio find themselves in Forks, Washington in 1939, when the treaty between the Cullens and the Pack was formed. Nikolai lives with the family for 3 years as the odd man out before he can't take it anymore. Now, 69 years later, Nikolai is back in Forks, searching for his brother. When he comes across a broken human girl with mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes he finally finds his mate. But somthing's wrong with Bella's story. Nikolai takes Bella with him to find his brother. Once they find him, and his mate Alice, the four of them move back to Forks. But all too soon Edward comes back for Bella. Will Nikolai and Bella's love prevail? Or will the dark and twisted things Edward has planned for his singer come to pass? What about the Pack in La Push?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the charatures, all rights reserved to SM, however I do own Nikolai and the plot.

**Author's note: **Alice's visions will be in _italics._ Peter's knower/Yoda will be in **Bold**. and all thoughts will be Underlined

* * *

Edward POV

I growled softly as I leaned against the tree. After we left Forks I had left them because I was "Depressed". I rolled my eyes at that, how could I be depressed? Bella was my singer, not my mate, no I was meeting my mate here. Infact.. I spun around quickly and smirked when I saw her familiar fire red hair. She grinned and ran at me. I moved quickly so I was behind her and I heard her growl.

I chuckled softly as I pulled my mate close and purred at her. Her grin widened. "So, step 3 was compleated then?" She questioned. I smirked. "Yes, it wasn't acually that hard, now on to step 4." Victoria turned in my arms so she was facing me. "Perfect." She purred. "Now all you have to do is go back, say you're sorry, let her come running back, and then take her." I smirked and kissed my mate. None of my family knew about her, not even Carlisle or Alice. She had had her own coven and she wasn't ready to give up her feeding habbits when we first met.

I had planned on telling them about her after we moved back to Forks, untill I smelled her, Bella Swan. The family thought I went to Alaska for all those days I disappeared, but in reality I had run to my mate and her coven, James and Laurent. I told her about the mouth watering human and we came up with a plan. Step 1 get her to fall for me, and figure out what I was. Step 2 put her in danger, and then I save her life, the whole thing with the baseball field and James going after Bella and biting her, and them me sucking the venom out was all planned. Step 3 figure out a good exuse to leave her, that came when Jasper tried to eat her, well accually he tried to stop me from eating her, but I would never tell anyone that. And step 4 after staying away for a few months, return and let her fall back into my arms, then snatch her away and bring her to Victoria and Laurent.

I was lucky that Alice didn't see what we were planning, but then, I had gotten so used to blocking her visions, perhaps it was a natural thing now. Eather way it's a good thing. Not because I was worried about Carlisle or Esme. No I was their golden boy, in their eyes I could do no wrong, so if Alice had had a vision of what I was planning and took it to Carlisle or Esme, there wouldn't be a problem. But if she were to take it to Emmett or Rosalie, or even both, well that would be a problem. Even though Rose acted like a bitch to Bella, I heard in her thoughts that it was only because she didn't like the way I treated her, and by being a bitch, Rose thought she could drive her away. When that didn't work she became even more pissed off, because usually humans were intimidated when she simply walked in the room, so when she was accually trying, she thought that any human would be terrified, and wile Bella was, she loved the family to damn much to care.

The family. That was another thing. I knew how much they all loved Bella. Both Carlisle and Esme were torn between doing what they thought was right, which is what I told them was right, leaving Bella alone, and going back for their 'daughter'. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Bella was human, she could never be apart of the Cullen family. Emmett stopped being his usual light hearted, high spirited, prankster self and sank into a depressed like state, even his usually booming and mischievious thoughts were depressing. Rose's thoughts kept going between spewing out as many curse words as she knew at me, thinking about how much she missed Bella and how much she regretted acting like a bitch, thinking about ways to get Bella back so Emmett would come out of his depression, and trying to convince herself that this is best for Bella. Alice and Jasper's thoughts were almost exactly the same. They kept thinking about how we shouldn't have left Bella when the other two members of James' coven were still out there. I had to snicker at that, it wasn't James' coven, it was Victoria's.

The meeting point for us was a small shake deep in one of the forests in Irland, by then my eyes will be red. Victoria had finally talked me into joining her and her coven, she was rather upset when James was killed, she didn't like having only 2 members in her coven. Ever since I smelled the blood of my singer, I was more than willing to join her coven, and share her feeding habbits. After successfully kidnapping her, I planned on letting Laurent defile her body before I shared her blood with my mate. The thought of my singer's blood made my dick harden. I knew my mate felt it because she pressed herself against it and smirked.

* * *

**** Meanwile in Forks ****

Bella's POV

I cluched my stomach and fell to my knees as I sobbed. I didn't know what made me come here, but here I was. I was sitting in the Cullen's back yard, kinda. I was on the other side of the stream that ran through here, but I was still close enough to the edge of the forest to see the house, and it ripped that hole wide open. Jake had been doing an okay job of keeping me together, when he was around that is.

When he wasn't, however, I turned to a much more deadly form of release. I had been trying to do my homework when I thought back to the nights I studied with Alice and Ed.. HIM. It tore open the hole in my stomach and I started to gasp. It was too late to go see Jake, so I looked for somthing, anything, to release the pain. Sitting on my dest were two hand held pencil sharpeners. I took one of them and took out the tiny screw that held the blade in place.

Still gasping I took the blade in my hand and ran to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door I ran the water in the sink and sliced into the underside of my arm, too high up to be my wrist, but still on the vein. As I watched the blood drip from my arm and into the sink, mixing with the water and turning an almost pinkish color, I remember then that blood made me pass out. At that moment I smelled the coppery scent of blood and I did pass out. For the first time since HE left me, I didn't have a nightmare.

That was the first time I cut. I woke up about an hour later feeling more rested than I had in a wile. Luckily it was still late and Charlie was still asleep. I quickly cleaned up the mess I made and put a bandage around my already scabbing cut. Making sure that everything was clean I picked up the blade and clutched it in my hand as I made my way back to my room. I set the blade on my night stand underneath the base of my lamp, so I would always know where it was.

That was months ago. I looked down at my arms, which I now held palm up infront of me, and studied all of the scars that marred my body. I never cut my wrists, only the upper part of my arm. I had read online that if you cut the wrists, the place where your hands connect with your arms, then you will die because the vein is too close to the surface of the skin to be able to stop the bleeding before you bleed out. However the lower down, or higher up depending on how your looking at it, you went, the farther from the surface the vein became. I didn't want to die, only bleed.

I had hoped, the first few times, that I might be able to see HIS image and hear HIS voice like I did when I was doing somthing life threatening, but no. Probably because my subconscious knew that the way I was doing it wasn't life threatening, and it was my subconscious that created the image and sound of HIM and HIS voice after all. After I figured out that I wouldn't see or hear HIM, I started cutting simply for the fact that durring the time I slept after passing out was the only time I slept dreamlessly.

It started raining then. Even with my jacket I was quickly becoming soaked. I contemplated taking shelter, but that would mean I'd have to go into their house, because I walked here. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't walk back home, now that it was raining the path that I had created would be washed away, so I would get lost if I tried to get back. So instead I simply curled up against a tree and let the sound of the rain lull me to sleep.

* * *

Nikolai POV

As I ran towards the Cullen house I prayed to what ever God(s) and/or Goddess(es) there were that the family of 'Veggy' vamps were still there. I couldn't stand not being with my brother anymore. 69 years was much too long. I finally made it to the house when it started raining. I quickly took shelter in their house, not that I needed to. The door was unlocked so I simply let myself in. I took a whiff of the place and was disappointed when I realised that the scents were old and stale, months old.

I was about to leave when I heard it. A faint heart beat, barly audible over the sound of the rain, even to a vampire's ears. I was out the door in an instant and I followed the sound of the heart beat. When I found the owner I was shocked at what I saw. The girl was on the other side of the river that ran through the forest in the back yard. She was curled up tightly against a tree sleeping. The rain had already soaked through her cloths and hair. Her lips were turning blue and she was shivering and whimpering.

I picked her up and, instead of cringing away like most humans would do, even an unconscious one like her, she shifted closer and took part of my shirt in her fist like a child. I ran her back to the house. Shifting her into one arm I pulled the dust cover off one of the sofas and placed her gently on it and quickly started up a fire in the fire place. Thank goodness they left piles of firewood in the basment. From the looks of it there were at least 4 trees worth. And I'm talking about your huge forest pine trees. The ones that stand at least 20 stories high. Though you wouldn't be able to use the branches from those trees, pine needles kill a fire the same way dirt would. Nor could you use at least the 'top 6 stories' or rather the last few feet of the tree, not enough wood there to be worth anything.

Finally I had a roaring fire going I went up to the rooms and gathered up all of the blankets, sheets and comforters I could find before I zipped back downstairs and created a makeshift bed for her infront of the fire, leaving one of the blankets to wrap her up in. I lifted her from the sofa, placed her infront of the fire and wrapped her up in the blanket. I knew that it would be better for her if I took off her wet cloths, but I didn't want to have her wake up with some strange man undressing her, or have her wake up undressed and freak out, so I left her there and hoped the fire would dry her and her cloths before the wetness from her cloths gave her pneumonia.

I went to the kitchen to see if there was any 'prop' food left in the fridge/freezer and/or cabnets. I was in luck, not only was the fridge/freezer stuffed with human food as well as all of the cabnets, save the ones that held the plates, bowls, cups ect, but there was also a shelf in the fridge that held bags of human blood, probably from the hospitol that the leader, Carlisle, worked at. I pulled out a box of Mac and Cheeze and quickly made it. The stuff smelled horrible, but the girl would probably be hungry when she woke. As if on que the girl in question tip-toed into the kitchen and peeked up at me shyly through her now semi-dry mahogany colored hair. As soon as her eyes met mine I felt it. The pull that every vampire feels the first time they look into their mate's eyes. She was human though, so she probably didn't feel it.

"J-Jasper?" She asked in a small voice. I looked at her in suprise, she knew my brother? "Erm.. no. I'm Nikolai, I'm Jasper's twin brother by blood." She looked suprised and I smiled, if she knew Jasper, then she was familiar with our world, so I explained it to her. "Jasper and I were with a friend, Peter, when the woman who turned us, found us. She bit all three of us." She nodded in understanding and looked at the bowl of Mac and Cheeze that was sitting waiting for her. I noticed how thin she was, even through the baggy cloths. "Eat, I'll go raid the closets upstairs and find you somthing dry." She nodded silently, sat down, and started eating.

I quickly darted upstairs and followed the faded scent of the pixie, with how small the girl was now, the pixie's cloths would be the only ones to fit her. I found the least flashyest things I could. I ended up with a long white skirt, a matching tank top, and a matching sweater, it didn't seem like the chocolate eyed girl's style, but out of the outfits that would fit her, hight wise, this was the simplest. With a shrug and a sigh I made my way back down to the kitchen to find the girl washing her bowl and spoon. I smirked. "So Darlin', I gave ya my name, could I have your's?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked when I heard her heart speed as she jumped in suprise and spun around. I must have suprised her. I smirked as she glared at me. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exlaimed as she tried to calm he racing heart. I simply stared at her expectantly. After her heart slowed to normal she looked up at me. "Bella, my name is Bella." I raised an eyebrow and handed her the outfit. "Short for Isabella?" I questioned, and was answered with a growl. "Don't call me Isabella. You can call me Isa, you can call me Bella, you can call me Izzy, or any other nickname for Isabella, but don't call me by my full name." She snapped at me.

I chuckled and raised my hands in a show of surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll probably end up calling you all of those, plus a few different nicknames that I come up with in the future." Isa raised an eyebrow at this. "You plan on staying?" I crossed my arms and smirked. "Acually I was planning on taking you with me wile I search for my twin." Her eyes widened and her heart sped up. She started gasping for breath as she cluched her stomach. I was at her side before she had a chance to keel over. "Darlin' what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

* * *

**** Somwhere in Irland ****

Alice POV

I gasped softly when I came out of my vision, I was glad that Edward wasn't here to see it. I grabbed Jasper's hand and told the family we were going for a hunt. When we got far enough away that they couldn't hear us anymore I stopped. Jasper looked conserned for me. "What's wrong Darlin'?" He asked as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I had a vision of Bella." I said softly. "She was at our house in Forks. She was in the kitchen when she suddenly started gasping for breath and holding her stomach. Then there was a vampire at her side. At first I thought it was you, but then I realised that it was Nikolai." I continued as I started to shake in his arms. "What else Darlin'? I know there's more." I swollowed. "I could feel the reason Bella was gasping and holding her stomach." I closed my eyes and let myself feel that pain again. Jasper hissed and pulled away from me. His eyes were black.

"Edward made her feel this didn't he?" I nodded. "Yes." He took a shaky breath. "We need to go to them then." As soon as he said that I was hit with another vision.

_Bella is sitting next to Nikolai at a cafe. They stopped so she could eat. He's telling her about how Jasper met me at that cafe, but it was a diner at the time. Jasper and I walk in the door and Bella launches herself at me at the same time Nikolai pulls Jasper in for a hug._

I blinked and told Jasper what I just saw. He nodded. "Then lets go." I grinned and nodded. I would be getting my best friend and sister back, finally. Edward might have thought he fooled me, but he didn't. I knew that he and Victoria were mates. And I knew that he was planning on doing somthing terrible to Bella. I was just glad that Nikolai was there with her now. He, along with the pack, would keep Bella safe untill the two of them left Forks to go whereever they were going that would lead them to the Cafe.

We packed quickly and were ready to go in less than half an hour. Esme wanted to know where we were going, I told her that Jasper and I wanted to get away for alittle wile on our own. Luckily she accepted that explination and we were off to the air port. I kept trying to see what Edward's next move would be, but he kept changing his mind, he knew what he was going to do, but it was how he was going to do it that kept changing. It was starting to piss me off. I felt a wave of calm as the person on the intercom called our flight. I smiled at Jasper, silently sending him my gratitude and we got on the plane. I honestly couldn't wait to see Bella again, and Nikolai too. I knew he left the first time because he couldn't stand being around so many mated couples.

I sigh softly and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. Soon I would be reunited with my best friend and sister, and this time no broody sparkly, copper haired vampire named Edward was going to take me away from her, nor her from I. From what I got from the vision Bella and Nikolai were mates, the sparkle in his crimson eyes when he looked at her told me as much, I was happy for him, for both of them. Bella deserved to be happy, and so did Nikolai, the fact that Nikolai was Jasper's brother by blood ment that now Bella and I would be related in more than one way.

* * *

Peter POV

Oh god it felt so good to have my cock burried deep inside my wife's tight pussy. I really lucked out when I managed to score a mate who was a virgin when she was turned. She would be virgin tight for fucking ever. And it got even better when I found out that she didn't have her cherry eather. Though at first I was slightly confused as to how her cherry could be popped but she was still a virgin. She explained it to me a few times before I accually understood compleatly.

When Charlotte was younger, about 13, she was out riding her horse along the trail that wound around her parent's land. She had gone all the way to the end of it and had turned around and started home. She was about half way back home when her horse started bucking. It bucked so hard that Charlotte was lifted off the saddle after each buck. Around the 3rd or 4th buck when she went up, she must have shifted or somthing because when she came back down she landed on the horn of the saddle, hard. Once she finally got her horse to calm down she went at a full gallop all the way home, she had to ride side saddled because it hurt too much to ride any other way.

When she told her mom what had happend, her mom checked her to make sure she was okay. Thats when she saw the blood. Her mother took her to a female doctor to have her checked. The doctor said that Char's hymen was no longer in tact. She bled for another 2 days, which the doctor said was normal for someone as young as her to have popped her cherry in a way like that. So that made me happy that I wouldn't have to pop a vampire cherry, cause that's hard to do, you have to time it just right so you can get the venom in there before the hymen heals it'sself.

Oh I'm so close to cumming. Just alittle more. I start pounding into her faster and I can feel my balls start to tighten. I'm just about to cum when, **Psst, Hey Peter. **I groan softly as my knower's voice sounds in my head. I instantly go soft and Char hisses at me in frustration. I roll off of her and she turns to face me. "What happend?!" I sigh and tap my head. "My yoda started talkin' to me, sorry darlin'." She growled softly and got out of bed, declaring that she was going to take a shower. Once the door closed I finally answered him.

Dude what the fuck?! I was just about to cum! I hissed at him in my head. I heard him sigh softly.** Hey, listen up Captain fucks-a-lot what I got to say is alot more important than you blowing your load into your wife, which by the way you can, and more than likely will, do at any given time. But thats not the point. The point is, you and Char need to get your sparkly asses up to the Cullen house in Forks, Washington in about 2 weeks. **I scoffed at this. 2 fucking weeks?! And this couldn't fucking wait untill my mate and I came? I demanded. If he would have had a physical presence, he would have been rolling his eyes, I could tell from his tone as he spoke again. **No fucker, it couldn't. You and Char have to start feeding on animals right now so that way, when you fly up there in two weeks your eyes are nice and golden.** I hissed softly and I heard him chuckle, he fucking chuckled.

**Tell you what. Ya'll are in New Orleans right now right? Go down to the buoy to hunt. Try some gator and some snake. When you get to Forks, try bear and mountain lion. **I huffed and sat up to start getting dressed. What in the name of Sam Hell do we need to go up there for anyways? I demanded as I pulled up my hunting pants. **You want the long version or the short version. Eather way you might want to sit down.** I growled softly and lay back down on the bed. Short version please. I finally said. **Okay, short version. Jasper and Nikolai are gonna need yours and your mate's help. See Nikolai found his mate 'bout a week and a half ago when he went to search for his brother in Forks. By the time he got to their house it was pourin' buckets so he let himself in. When he found that noone was there he was gonna leave when he heard her heart beat. He found her outside on the other side of the river that ran throught the forest in their backyard. He brought her in, got her warm, made her food, found out she was his mate, got her fed, got her dry cloths, told her he was taking her with him to find his brother. In that order. **

He paused for a moment, probably to see if I was still following. When I said nothing he continued. **Now. Backtracking just a little bit. Nikolai's mate, a girl named Bella Swan, had an ex-boyfriend. I believe you met him once or twice when you and Char went to visit Jasper after Nik told you where he was. Messy copper hair. Broody. Always playing depressing music on that damned piano of his.** It clicked in my mind and I gasped. You mean Edward? Victorian Era, probably a virgin Edward?! I heard him snicker. **Yup. Anyways. The whole relationship she had with him was fucked up. She was his singer. The day he met her, was the same day he was planning on introducing his mate to his family. But when he smelled her, somthing in his mind got fucked up. After that day he left for a wile. The family thought he was in Alaska. He was really visiting his Mate and her coven to tell her about Bella.**

**They came up with a plan. Step 1 get her to fall inlove with him, and leave enough clues for her to figure out what he was. Step 2 put her in danger and then have Edward save her. That happend when Victoria, Edward's mate, and her coven showed up durring a baseball game that he had taken Bella to. Then James, one of her coven members, got a whiff of her and wanted her. There was a wild goose chase that resulted in Bella getting bitten right before the family tore James apart, wile Edward sucked the venom out before she could turn. Little did the family know, the entire thing was planned. Step 3 come up with a good reason to leave her. This came when Jasper's mate, Alice, threw Bella a party for her 18th birthday. Bella got a paper cut and Jasper lunged for her. Edward threw her back and she went flying into a table filled with glass cups, resulting in her arm getting sliced open.**

**That's the story that Edward gave. What really happend was that when she got the paper cut, Jasper felt Edward's bloodlust shoot through the roof. When Jasper went after Bella, he was really going after Edward. Edward throwing Bella back behind him was the natural 'protect your kill' instinct. He was trying to keep Jasper away so he could have Bella all to himself. Anyways, that was what he needed to break up with her. He told her she was nothing but a toy, a pet, a distraction for him and his entire family. He didn't love her and neather did his family. He then left her in the forest and told his family that she broke up with him, saying that what happend with Jasper made her realize she didn't want to be apart of this world.**

**When they left Bella practically had a hole ripped through her chest. I mean, the only diffrence between what happend to her, and if there had been a literal hole, was that A. she would have died. B. there would have been a physical hole. But because there wasn't a real physical hole there she didn't die. Instead she had to live with that pain for months. The only thing that dulled the pain was when she hung out with her shape-shifter friend, Jacob Black. When he wasn't around she would cut herself. The smell of blood would make her pass out. Anyways. Bella is in danger because of step 4 in Edward and Victoria's plan. Kidnap Bella, rape her and drain her dry.**

I raised an eyebrow. That was the short version? He chuckled. **yes, the long version would probably have to be made into books. Big thick books. **I sigh softly as Char came out of the shower. "Hey Char babe." She looked up at me. "Yeah?" I sigh again. "My yoda says that in 2 weeks time we're gonna need to get on up to the Cullen house in Forks. He also says we're gonna need to start feedin from animals now if we wanna have golden eyes by the time we get there.

* * *

**Author's note: **Bet you wern't expectin that. Well, tell me what ya'll think. R&R


	2. Author's note 1

**Author's note: **Haha, I've had this story up for all of about an hour and I've already go 4 people favoriting it and I've got a review. This is the most attention any of my stories have gotten within only an hour of being posted, in celebration, I will be posting Ch. 2 today, I just have to finish up the last POV and then I'll have it up for you guys. And remember, the more reviews, the quicker the updates :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Twilight charatures, all rights reserved to SM, however I do own Nikolai and the plot.

**Author's Note: **Peter's Knower/Yoda will be in **Bold**, all thoughts will be in _Italics_

and Alice's visions will start with this:

****** Start of Vision **** **

and will end with this:

****** End of Vision ******

Also, there will be other languages spoken in this story, in this chapter Nikolai will be translating so you don't need me to, but in later chapters I will put the translations on the bottom Author's Note.

* * *

Bella POV

It had been roughly a week and a half since I left Forks with Nikolai. I had told Charlie that I had run into a friend from Phoenix who was taking a road trip from one end of the US to the other, having flown from Phoenix to Washington, the planned starting point. I told him that I wanted to go with. At first he wouldn't let me. But I convinced him that it would be good for me. He finally let me go as long as I called him every day, and if my phone died, use a payphone or my friend's phone to let him know. I told him I would try, but it was a road trip so if I missed a call or two here and there, that he shouldn't get worried, he reluctantly agreed.

It took us a week and a half to drive from Forks to... whatever town we were in in Texas. We used the back roads and Nikolai, like all vampires, pushed his car to it's limit, well accually it was a truck. A pick up truck to be exact. There was a mattress in the bed of the truck for me to sleep on if I ever got tired, since he never slept the only time we stopped, as a rule, was when I needed to go to the bathroom, or get somthing to eat. Thankfully he had a phone charger for the car, so we didn't have to worry about that. We did make a few stops along the way that were not for my human needs, but rather simply for taking in the sights. It was really fun.

Now we were sitting in a Cafe somewhere in Texas. The waitress had just brought me my pancakes or, as Nik likes to call them, flap jacks. His southern accent had been getting thicker and thicker the closer we got to Texas, and now it's on full blast. I started cutting my 'flap jacks' into bite sized pieces and then poured some syrup ontop of them. "So Nikolai. Tell me about you, I've told you my story, which I'm sure was short and boring compared to yours." I said before taking a bite. These flap jacks were heavenly. I heard Nik chuckle softly. "Well, you already know that Jasper is my twin." He started, I nodded and took another bite, but my eyes were trained on him.

"Well, there was another boy, Peter Lyons. The three of us knew eachother since before we were born." I snickered softly at that and he laughed. "His mother and mine and Jasper's mother grew up together. And once they go married, the ended up becomin' neighbors. They also got pregnant at around the same time. Jasper was the oldest out of the three of us. He's 3 minutes older than me. Peter was born not even an hour after we were, in the same hospitol room no less." He chuckled again as I keeped shoveling food into my mouth. "We learned to crawl together, we learned to talk together, we learned to ride horses together."

He chuckled "We did everything together. I guess you could say we were a 3 man.. er.. boy gang. Jasper was our leader, he always did everything first, and Pete and I would always follow him. Hell we followed him all the way into battle. Jasper became the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry." He stated proudly and smiled. "I became his General, second in comand. And Peter became a Captain, third in comand, together we won every battle we went into. But one day, Jasper, Peter and I were evacuating a town when we came across three beautiful women. My instincts told me to turn tail and run, and I know Jasper and Peter felt the same. But we had been raised to help women, not fear them. So, being the gentlemen that we were, we dismounted our steeds and offered them help."

He took a deep breath. "That was when Maria took us and turned us. We burned in the change for 3 days. And just like our human birth, Jasper was the first to wake up, followed shortly by myself, and Peter a few minutes later. The only things we remembered from our human lives in the begining was eachother, our names, and our ranks. The bloodlust fogged everything else." I ran his fingers through his shaggy golden waves and leaned back. "We were each given 2 titles after becoming vampires, giving us a total of 3 titles. Jasper was the God of War, the Major and Känslor, which is Swedish for Emotion. Peter was the Master of Strategy, the Captain and Allwissende, which is German for Knower. I was the Mover of the Elements, not much of a title and kinda obvious but what are you going to do? and I was also the General, Alkuaine, which is Finnish for Elemental." He explained.

"Our 'gang' was known by many names, Destructores de ejércitos, Spanish for destroyers of armies, Trio di morte, Italian for Trio of Death, Die Brüder Krieg, Tod und Zorn, German for The brothers War, Death and Wrath, We had desided that Jasper was Death because his alternate persona, The Major, could take out 50 newborns in the time it took most to take out 1, Peter was war because with his strategies we never lost a battle, and I was wrath because.. well that was the only one left." He handed me my glass of milk when I paused to swallow my mouth full. I smiled thankfully at him and took a big gulp.

"Then Charlotte came. She was a brilliant newborn, and she was Peter's mate. Her power was that she could see the bonds between people, whether it be mate bonds, sibling bonds, parent/child bonds, ect. She could also see how weak or strong the bonds were by the thickness of it. This came in handy for Maria, she knew which vampires were loyal to her and which were not. Charlotte quickly moved up the ranks in our vampire army, finally earning the rank of Lieutenant, fourth in command behind Peter, Myself and Jasper. She became one of us, and earned her own titles along the way; Moartea frumos, Romanian for Beautiful Death, Gudinna av förstörelse, Swedish for Goddess of Destruction, and Char's personal favorite Sie-Teufel mit einem Engels gesicht, German for She-Devil with an Angel face."

I giggled softly at that, I wonder what I would have been called, if anything. "Soon though, Maria felt Char had outlived her purpose and ordered Jasper and I to kill her. Peter begged us not to so we let them go. Maria punished us terribly for that, but atleast they were safe and happy. A few years after that Peter and Char came back one night and told us that we didn't have to live our vampire lives as soldiers, that there was another, peacefull way of living out of the south. Jasper and I left with them that night and vowed never to return. We lived together for a few years but soon Jasper began to fall into a depression. You see being an empath, he could feel all of the fear and pain his prey would feel as they died, and it was starting to take a toll on him. He started living as a nomad, and I followed him, it was all I knew, I literally grew up following him."

I finished my flap jacks and started sipping my milk. "Then we came here one night when it started raining out. It was a diner at the time. It was then that a little golden eyed pixie like vampire came up to us, well more like pranced." I choked on my milk and started giggling at that because it was true, Alice didn't walk, she didn't jog or run or even skip, she pranced. Nikolai chuckled at me and continued with his story. "Jasper found his mate in her, and when the rain let up, he followed her, and I followed him. She took us to the Cullen's house in Forks, the year was 1939, it was the same year that the treaty between them and the Pack in La Push was created. Jasper and Alice were quickly accepted into the veggie vamp's family, So was I, I guess. I didn't really pay attention at the time to whether or not they were welcoming, I was too upset with the fact that I was the only unmated vampire there-" I cut him off then. "Wait, what about Edward?"

He frowned. "Victorian era broody messy haired vampire who always plays depressing music on his piano is is probably a virgin?" I had to laugh at that, it was quit an intresting, and accurate description of Edward. "Yeah, him. I dated him remember, he was single, unmated." He krinkled his nose. "Edward had a mate. She was a human drinker, none of the family knew about her, but I saw them in the forest once, the way he looked at her, she couldn't not be is mate." He explained, my heart would have shattered then except, from the door we hear "BELLA! NIKOLAI!"

* * *

Alice POV

I had to practically drag Jasper into the Cafe that used to be the diner we met at so that we could join his brother and Bella. My eyes started scanning the booths as soon as we walked in. When I spotted them I grinned and shouted "BELLA! NIKOLAI!" Both of them looked our way and I waved. We made our way over to them and Bella launched herself into my arms at the same moment Nik pulls Jasper in for a hug. I giggle softly and sit down next to her wile Jasper sits next to Nikolai.

"Alice, what are you doing here? And Jasper.. well you're here for the same reason she is." Bella thrusted her thumb in my direction and grinned at my mate. He chuckled. "We're here because Alice had a vision that you two would be here and Alice wouldn't take no for an answer." I giggled. "I wanted my best friend back, I've missed you." I said, nudging her lightly with my shoulder. She grinned. "I missed you too Alice, and you as well Jasper."

We sat and talked for a wile when I was bombarded with visions

****** Start of Vision ******

Peter and Charlotte arrive at the house in Forks an hour after we get back. Peter saying somthing about his knower saying we needed their help. Their eyes are gold. Bella and Peter get along well, as do Bella and Charlotte.

****** End of Vision ******

****** Start of Vision ******

Edward is kissing Victoria. He's calling her his mate. They're discussing how to proceed with step 4 of their plan, kidnap Bella, rape her, then drain her dry. Edward wants to try to get her to come willingly, less of a problem once they get to the airport, and onto the airplane. Victoria wants to make 4 or 5 newborns and use them to kill her loved ones first, and then simply kidnap her old school style, dump some chloroform on a rag, hold it over her mouth and nose untill she passes out, and say that she is simply sleeping once they get to the airport. Once they're on the plane keep the rage close incase she starts to stur.

****** End of Vision ******

I gasped as I came out of my second vision. I realized that I was no longer in the Cafe, but laying on a mattress in the bed of a pick up truck. "Alice darlin'? You alright?" Jasper's worried voice washed over me and I quickly moved into his lap and dry sobbed. He rubbed my back and sent me waves of calm untill I stopped sobbing. I took a deep breath and moved so I was still in Jasper's lap, but now I was facing Bella and Nikolai. "I just had two visions. The first one was of Peter and Charlotte meeting us at the house in Forks, they'll get there shortly after we do. They had golden eyes and Peter said that his knower told him to be there." I explained.

I took a deep, unneeded breath. "The second one was of Edward." Bella stiffened at his name. "He was with Victoria. They are mates. They are planning on kidnapping, raping, and draining Bella." I could feel the venom tears that would never fall prick at the corners of my eyes. "Your whole relationship with him wasn't even real. It was all planned. Even what happend with James." I started to shake and Jasper held me and sent me waves of calm, and love. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Bella looked pissed, so did Nikolai, and I'm sure that Jasper would be too if he wasn't busy keeping me calm. Thats the best way I know to keep him from getting angry. Distract him, give him somthing to do.

Bella jumped up suddenly, her fists balled at her sides. "That ASSHOLE!" She screeched. Us vampires flinched, the screeching sound in her voice hurting our sensitive hearing. She seemed to notice this and sat back down looking sheepish. "Sorry guys." I chuckled. "Don't be Bells, I would've done the same if it were me." We sat there for a moment longer befor I slapped my hands on my knees. "Well, lets get goin, its a long way to Forks from here."

* * *

Peter POV

I couldn't believe that we had been feeding from animals for 2 motherfucking weeks. I tried to take my Knower's advice and had some gator, it wasn't that bad, but compared to human blood it was horrible. Char and I were currently on a flight from New Orleans to Washington. It was night time now, so by the time we got there it would be morning, but Forks is always covered in clouds, so we wern't worried. We would be landing in about 3 hours. Wonderful. 3 hours on a plane full of humans that you can't eat.

**Peter, don't you dare eat a human.** Knower scolded. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah I get that Knower, We have to keep it golden for the sake of Nikolai's mate._ He huffed. **You should come up with a real name to call me instead of just 'Knower'.** He grumbled. I chuckled softly. _How 'bout Tod?_ I asked with a soft chuckle. **Oh HELL NO! You can do better than that Fucker!** He yelled at me. Once again I chuckled. Hmmm, a name for my little Knower. _Okay, you have a choice between several; Viisas, which means Wise in Finnish, Cyaiat, which is acually an elvish word that means All knowing- _He snickered at that. **You know elvish?** I grumbled. _You know I do. I've read all the Eragon books, and all of the Lord of The rings books. And then I went online to learn elvish, now I know several different elvish languages._ I bosted proudly. **Several different Elvish languages? Isn't Elvish it'sself a language?** I rolled my eyes. _No, its more like if I were an elf and I learned to speak.. English, Spanish, Russian and German. I would say that now I know several different Human languages._ I explained.

**Ohhh. Okay.** I chuckled softly. _Accually, most of the names in your list of choices are eather Elvish or another language other than English._ I warned him. He chuckled. **Just give me the rest of my options, So far I got Viisas, which means wise in Finnish, and Cyaiat, which means All Knowing in a language that isn't an official real language. Go on.** I huffed and closed my eyes as I gave him the rest of the names. _Daesali, which is another elvish one that means Truth teller. Eireti, which means sharpminded in Polish. Thoihar, another Elvish name, means true wisdom. __Maiaer, another Elvish word that means, Always correct, and finally Führer, which is German for leader._

He huffed. **So the choices are, Viisas=Wise, Cyaiat=All Knowing, Daesali=Truth Teller, Eireti=Sharpminded, Thoihaor=True Wisdom, Maiaer=Always Correct, or Fuhrer=Leader.** I nodded even though I didn't have to and I heard him huff again. **Okay well no to Viisas, it makes me feel like your calling me a visa credit card. Cyaiat seems like too much of a feminine name, so does Daesali. Thorihaor is just too much of a mouth full. I just don't like the way Fuhrer sounds. So that leaves Maiaer or Eireti. Hmmmm...** I started humming the theme song to Jepordy as he thought. **Okay fine, I choose Eireti, Maiaer has too many vowels in a row.** I chuckled softly. _Eireti it is then._ **Oh and Peter?** _Yeah Eireti? _**Your plane is landing.**

I sat up straight and as soon as the doors opened, Char and I were out of there. We took off running towards where we knew the Cullen house was. We stopped about half way there to dine on some bear. Hmm, Eireti was right, these wern't half bad, for animals. We continued on our way and didn't stop untill we were at the front door. I was just about to knock when the door came flying open and Jasper, Alice, Nikolai, and a human girl who I assumed was Bella, greeted us. "Peter, what are ya doin' here?" Jasper asked. I chuckled. "My knower told me that we would need to be here, that you would need our help. Jasper nodded and stepped aside so we could get in. "Come on in then." I said with a smile.

* * *

Edward POV

My mate was getting on my nerves, big time. We had been arguing about how to get Bella to the shack in Irland. Obviously the easiest way was to get her to come with me. I would go back to Forks, say that I couldn't stay away anymore, I loved her too much, let her fall back into my arms, and then offer her a vacation. It would get us what we needed with no hastle, and nothing would look out of place. Victoria wanted to make newborns and kill all of Bella's living family, and then chlorophorm her. Not to mention that noone would buy the 'she's just sleeping' exuse, I mean come on.

I finally made my desition to do it on my own. I would still share Bella in the end, but I was taking over this operation. With that in mind I stormed back inside and pulled my mate into me roughly. I knew my eyes were black and she accually seemed frightened. "E-Edward?" I smirked. "You, my mate, are going to let me handle the rest of this plan. Don't fret, I'll get her to the shack safe and sound, and then we can share her I promise." I purred into her ear as I tightened my grip on her arms.

She whimpered from the pain of the hold I had on her. Moving quickly I spun her around, Grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her into a wall. I yanked on her hair so her head would fall to the side, and I sank my teeth into her granite flesh. I pushed my venom into her and she whimpered softly. This type of bite was somthing mates used when the other mate did somthing wrong. And I made sure she knew never to question me again. I bathed the bite mark with my tongue after I finally detached my teeth from it. After it was healed I pulled on her hair again, pulling her head back. I whispered in her ear, "If you EVER question me again, your punishment will be alot worse than that." I snarled and then let her go.

Wile she lay there whimpering on the floor I got to work on planning. As I started packing what I would need I looked over at my mate and my gazed softened. I opened up my arms and she ran into them. I held her close. "Shhhh, I'm sorry baby, but only you can make sure it never happens again." I cooed at her as I ran my fingers through her tangled fire red hair. "I'll tell you what, if Bella doesn't take me back, which I doubt, I'll use your plan instead, but you, my love, mate, my world, are staying here, I have to go alone do you understand?" She nodded and kissed my lips. I smiled. "Good girl."

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so this one wasn't as long as the first chapter. And, incase you didn't notice, I got alittle bored wile I was writing Peter. But I do think it would be better for Peter's knower to have name that is.. different. And yes, most of those names are elvish, I got them off an elvish name sight. The ones that arn't elvish I just used google translate. Anyways, tell me what you think, This chapter isn't as good as the first one is it? R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **I own none of the Twilight charactures. All rights reserved to SM I do, however own Nikolai, Daeerl, Taria, the English Coven, Thorail, Tavanna, Ahria, Firam, the French Coven, Cyaisar, Siali, Pynes, Amaaera, Haria, Amalae , Kavanna, Raerean, and the plot.

**Author's Note: **Eireti will be in **bold**,

all thoughts will be in _Italics_,

Flashbacks will start like this:

**8888 Flashback 8888**

and end like this:

**8888 End of Flashback 8888**

And all flashbacks will be in 3rd person,

and Alice's visions will start with this:

****** Start of Vision ******

and will end with this:

****** End of Vision ******

* * *

APOV

Peter and Charlotte had been with us for 2 and a half weeks and Bella was getting along swimmingly with them. Nikolai hasn't told Bella that they were mates yet, I could understand why. The state that Bella had been in after Edward left wasn't going to be easy to come back from. If he were to tell her now, she would probably have a nervous breakdown.

When Peter and Char had first arrived they had questioned us about why she was even still human. We had to explain to them that in such an unstable state as a human, she would wake up even worse as a vampire, we would have to wait untill she got better.

She was already well on her way. We've only had one incident about a week ago when all of us vampire went out to hunt.

**8888 Flashback 8888**

Nikolai had been the first to smell it, as soon as he did panic filled him. He, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Alice had gone out hunting, feeling that Bella would be safe enough with Charlie. As soon as the scent hit his nose he quickened his pace towards her house, the others hot on his tail.

He jumped through her bedroom window to find her passed out on her bed, one arm hanging off the side of it, there were 2, still bleeding, cuts along her upper arm. In her other hand, which was placed over her chest, was the blade that she had taken out of the pencil sharpener.

The blood was dripping from her arm onto the floor, where a small pool of crimson had started to form. Bella had been going through her closet, looking for somthing, when she noticed that one of the floor bords was loose. When she lifted it up, what she saw tore open the hold that had only just started to heal.

Peter and Jasper had to hold Nikolai back wile Charlotte and Alice took Bella into the bathroom to get her cleaned up and into the bathtub to clean her cuts. After the women were out of sight Nikolai started looking around Bella's room. His attention was drawn to her closet where there were several items scattered about.

He walked over and knelt down to study the items. There were pictures of her and Edward as well as a few other items, he couldn't really see past the pictures. All of the items had Edward's faint scent on them. Nikolai saw red then and started to shake.

Jasper sent him some calm and he smiled thankfully at his twin. He hated the vampire that did this to his mate and it pissed him off that he couldn't just change her and take her away, but he knew she would need to heal mentally from what Edward did before he could safely change her.

Meanwile in the bathroom Alice and Charlotte had just finished cleaning off Bella's wrist, and were starting to undress her so they could put her in the bathtub when she woke up. She groaned softly and looked at the two female vampires infront of her. "Alice? Char? What are you doing here?" Alice gave her a look that was a mix between worried and pissed, Char wore the same expression. "We were comming back from our hunt when Nikolai smelled your blood." She said softly. "What were you thinking Isa?! You could have bled to death if we hadn't found you!" Charlotte hissed as they finished undressing her and putting her in the tub.

Bella flinched slightly and she explained what she had found and how the hole had been ripped back open and the smell of blood caused her to pass out and she couldn't feel the hole anymore. Both Charlotte and Alice looked pissed, though not at Bella, they were angry at Edward. "Well don't ever do that again darlin', ya scared us to death, again." Charlotte half joked, lightening the mood again.

**8888 End of Flashback 8888**

I sigh softly as my cell rang. I knew that this was comming, and I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset about it. Shrugging that thought off I picked up my cell and, taking a deep breath, I answered it.

Alice: Rose, Emmett.

Rose: Alice what the hell?! Where are you?!

Alice: *sigh* Jasper and I are at the house in Forks, along with Peter, Charlotte, Nikolai and Bella.

Emmett & Rose: "Bella?! How is she?! Why did you go there without us? Can I talk to her?" _CRACK _"Ow!" "Emmett shut up. Alice We're comming there, don't try to argue with us, it won't work. Emmett wants to see Bella and I need to apologise for how I treated her."

Alice: *sigh* I know Rose, I've seen you guys arrive later tonight.

Rose: Good, see you then. *click*

I sigh again and hung up my cell. I wondered how Bella would take seeing them again. She knew that since the one time a week ago Bella had gotten better. I had Jasper monitor her emotions, but not interfere. He had informed me that they had slowly begun returning to what they had been before Edward left her. Which was a good thing. Suddenly I was thrown into a vision.

****** Start of Vision ******

A now red eyed Edward is back in Forks 4 days from now. He comes to Bella wile the rest of us, which now includes Rose and Emmett, are out hunting, He is planning on suprising her, and have her take him back, but it doesn't go as planned. He smells Nikolai, Peter and Charlotte's scents in her room and gets angry from smelling scents he is unfamiliar with, not having been around the three long enough to know their scents. In his anger he grabs Bella from her bed where she sleeps. She wakes and opens her mouth to scream.

He quickly clamps one hand down onto her mouth wile he uses the other to press onto her pressure point enough for her to pass out. He throws her over his shoulder and takes her away. Two wolves intercept him and try to save Bella, but he kills both of them and continues on.

He stops in a forest in Canada when he comes upon an abandoned hunting shack. He breaks in and puts Bella on the bed. Later she wakes and tries to fight him. In his anger he throws her onto the bed and rapes her.

****** End of Vision ******

I gasp softly and run from our house to Bella's, were everyone else is. When I get there Jasper can feel my panic. He pulls me into his arms and holds me as I sob. Char and Nikolai look at me with confusion wile Peter looks like he knows somthing is up, but isn't sure what.

I explain to them what I saw and all hell breaks loose. Peter and Char are insisting that Nik turns Bella wile Nikolai is spewing out curses at Edward. They are all talking over eachother untill my mate speaks.

"HEY!" he snaps. All of them go silent and look at him. "Peter, Char, you should know that if we change Bella now, she'd be in more danger than if we kept her human." He scolded. "Now, we need to figure out what to do about Edward comming back."

Nikolai immediatly raised his hand. "Yes Nik?" Jasper questioned. "Edward is expecting her to still be in Forks. If we take her somewhere else, say Egypt or Paris, he would be thrown off by the fact she isn't still here. It would give us some time, both for Bella to heal, and to figure somthing out incase she is still human when he catches up with us." He explained. I was hit with another vision as soon as he finished.

****** Start of Vision ******

Nikolai, Bella, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I are in Egypt 2 days from now, Amun and his coven, Benjamin, Tia, and Amun's mate, have heard our story and want to help. They call in some of their friends, who agree to help.

Among those friends are the nomads Daeerl and his mate and wife Taria, Daeerl has the gift of telepathy, he can speak to anyone in their minds one on one. Taria has the gift of mimick, she can mimick another vampire's gift, so, for example, if she were to meet Edward, she would be able to read anyone's mind, this power is simular to a sponge, but she has to be near to the person with the power in order to use it.

Some others who will agree to help is the Irish coven, Liam, his mate, who's gift is lie detecting, and Meggie, the English coven, Thorail, the leader, his mate and wife Tavanna, Tavanna's blood sister Ahria, and Ahria's mate Firam, who's gift is teleportation, the nomad Alistair, who is a tracker, and some others who I've never met. We stay there for 2 weeks before we leave for Paris.

In Paris we run into the French coven, Cyaisar, his mate and wife, Siali, who's gift is she can control the weather, making it stormy or sunny, making tornados, or thunderstorms, Siali's younger blood brother, Pynes, and older blood sisters, Haria and Kavanna, Pynes' mate Amaaera, Who is a siren, meaning that she can lure anyone, male, female, vampire, human, shapshifter, werewolf ect, to her and make them do her bidding simply by singing, Haria's mate Amalae, and Kavanna's mate Raerean.

Just as with the Egyptian coven, we tell them our story and they agree to help. We stay with them for a week. Then we will go to South America, where we will meet the Amazons, Sana and Zafriana, who's gift is that she is able to make someone believe they are somwhere other than where they really are. They too will agree to help us.

****** End of Vision ******

I came out of my vision and grinned. "We're going to Egypt, Amun and his coven will help, and will call in others to help. Then we'll go to Paris where we run into Cyaisar and his coven, they too will help. We will end our trip in South America where we run into the Amazons, the meeting with them will go the same as with the other two covens.

We'll be in Egypt in 2 days, we're leaving early tomarrow." I explain. Nikolai quickly goes upstairs to tell Bella what happened. Ever since Jasper and I have been back, we've all been doing our best to keep Bella within the loop. Edward never would and it hurt her, so we wouldn't, now, what to do about Rose and Emmett.

* * *

PPOV

Eireti had told me that somthing happened when the pixie burst in and explained to us what she had seen. I wanted to have Bella turned, but Jasper had reminded me that Bella wasn't ready mentally. It annoyed me but I knew he was right.

It was a few hours after the pixie had dropped it all on us, and we had informed our Isa on the situation. We were all chilling in Isa's living room, Charlie had left a few mintues ago for work, he had to take the night shift. Isa had told him before he left that we were going to Egypt, Paris, and then South America. That conversation was intresting.

**8888 Flashback 8888**

Bella waited untill Charlie was getting ready to leave before she told him. "Hey Dad." She started slowly. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, knowing the tone her voice held couldn't mean anything good. She took a breath.

"Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Jasper, and Nikolai were planning on taking a trip of sorts, to Egypt, Paris, and South America, I want to go with them." Charlie looked at her. "When are they leaving?" She gulped. "Around 5 am tomarrow." She whispered. Charlie's face contorted into a pained expression. "I don't know Bells, is that such a good idea? And what about school an-"

She cut him off before he could continue. "Dad I need to get out of Forks, and don't worry about school, Peter, Char, Nik, Alice and Jasper can help me out." Charlie frowned. "How is Alice going to school anyways?" He questioned. Bella sigh. "She and Char are both taking their last year of highschool online. Peter Nik and Jasper all graduated last year and are taking a year off before they go to collage. Peter and Jas want to go at the same time as Char and Alice, Nikolai is waiting because Pete and Jas are."

Charlie huffed as he took in Bella's hopfull look. "Why those places and how long will you be staying at each?" He tried again, hoping to find a reason to say no. "They have some family friends in Egypt, and we're going to stay there for about 2 weeks, Alice wants to go to Paris for shopping and taking in some of the sights, which will take another week. And South America to check out the Amazon Rain Forest, there's going to be a tour/hiking/camping thing about 3 days after we plan to leave Paris, which will give us enough time to get from Paris to South America. And that should last another week or two. So we'd be gone for roughly 4 or 5 weeks give or take."

Charlie took in this information and then huffed. "Fine, but make sure you send post cards or somthing. Don't call though, you know how much that costs." Bella beemed and kissed her father, who just blushed. "Thank you dad!" she exclaimed. He mumbled a soft "Your welcome." before he left.

**8888 End of Flashback 8888**

We were all watching the game when Eireti spoke to me. **Psst, Pete, Someone's at the door, have Lil' bit answer it.** I was about to ask him what he ment when I heard a knocking at the door. "Hey lil' bit, someone's at your door." I said. She nodded and went to answer the door.

A few minutes later we all hear Isa squealing. We're all at the door in an instant. When we get there we see Emmett swinging Bella in circles, which is what made her squeal, and Rosalie watching them with a grin. Once Emmett puts Isa down she looks up at him. "What are you two doing here?" She asks, slightly out of breath.

Rose answered. "We came to see you. Emmett missed you and I wanted to apologise for my behavior towards you before." She said honestly. Bella smiled and hugged Rose, and just like that, we added two more members to our group. Bella seemed happy to see both Emmett and Rose, so that ment that we would be taking them with when we leave tomarrow. This should be an intresting trip to say the least.

* * *

EPOV

I ran through the trees, on my way back to the Cullen house. I had arrived back at Forks an hour ago. I was slightly exited to be back. I could see Bella again. And more importaintly I would be able to smell that heavenly scent of her's. The sun was setting when I arrived and I desided to just head right over to Bella's.

When I got there I jumped into her room through her window and I was surpised and angered to see she wasn't there and the scents of other vampires covered the room. Growling I jumped from her window and ran through the trees. I was stopped by two of the wolves who snarled at me. I snarled back.

"Where is Bella?!" I questioned. _Why should you care bloodsucker?_ the bigger one asked me, I could tell by his voice that this was Jacob Black. I snarled at him. "Tell me where she is!" I demanded. the other wolf snorted. _She left yesterday with some friends to go on a trip._ I was shocked, she had left?

"Well where did she and her friends go?" I demanded. _Why would I tell you?_ Jacob snarled at me. _So you can hurt her again? I don't think so!_ I snarled at him. "Tell me where she is NOW!" I roared as I advanced on him, luckily my eyes were black, so he wouldn't be able to see that I had been feeding from humans. _No. I won't let you fuck her up again! Now leave, you're on our side of the treaty line._ I realized he was right and I snarled once more before I went back to the house.

She left? Why? Who where these friends of hers? I made sure when I was with her that she didn't have any friends outside of my family so that way when I left her she would be compleatly alone. And who where the vampires that had been in her room? I snarled and went into the forest to take down some trees. This would screw up the whole plan!

* * *

BPOV

We had arrived in Egypt a few hours ago and we had all went out to explore abit. The city we were staying in was beautiful and filled with all kinds of shops. I had bought a beautiful white gypsy skirt and matching belly shirt in one shop. In another I bought an ankle braclett and in yet another I had bought a cat-eye necklace.

I was currently looking around to try and find the others when I was pulled forcefully into an ally and thrown against a wall. My vision darkened and when it came back I was face to face with a pair of crimson eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, left ya with a cliffy. Amaaera accually means Beautiful song so thats how I chose her power. all the other names are just random. anyways you know the drill R&R


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: **I own none of the Twilight charactures. All rights reserved to SM I do, however own Nikolai, Lariel, Larah, Taethar,and the plot.

**Info for this chapter: **Eireti will be in **bold**,

all thoughts will be in _Italics,_

Time passage in the same POV will be marked like this:

***8*8*8*8***

**Author's Note: **This chapter will not have all the same POVs as the last few, but there will be some new POVs, also, most of the POVs in this chapter will be rather short, but there will be more POVs. Also a picture of the Taj Mahal as well as an Anubis statue, and a Horus statue will be posted on my account for you to see.

* * *

Nikolai POV

I was looking for Bella when I smelled them. Several vampires. The scent trails split into several different directions, one of the scent trails mixed with my Isa's farther down. I took off at vampire speed, knowing that noone would see me at this speed. When I found them the red eyed male had my Isa by her neck against the wall of a shop in an ally way. I snarled and knocked him away from her.

She fell to the ground gasping and I crouched protectivly infront of her. When the male moved to attack again I snarled. "Stay away from my mate!" I hissed at him. He stopped short and gave me an odd look. I gathered my Isa, who was now unconscious and breathing raggedly, up in my arms as the others of his coven and my brother and his coven showed up. The male's name was Benjamin. He, like me, was an elemental. The leader introduced himself as Amun.

"I am very sorry for Benjamin's behaviour towards your mate. He was not aware." Amun said politely with a bow of his head, the female at his side, Kebi, stepped forward. "Please, let us extend an offer to you in return for our coven mate's actions. We would like to offer you a place to stay wile you are here in Egypt." She explained.

"We have a... erm.. I believe the American term for it is mansion. It is very large." She said. I gave her a skeptical look. "There are enough rooms for all 4 couples to stay in a different one and be left in peace." she continued. I looked at the others who all gave nods. I looked back at her and sigh. "Very well."

I picked up my Isa bridal style, as I did she curled into me and clutched my shirt in her fist, and we followed the coven to their home. When we got there I stared in awe. The houses that the Cullens owned were mansions, this was more like a palace. It reminded me of the Taj Mahal in India, with a more Egyptian touch to it.

The differences between this place and the Taj Mahal were slight but very noticeable. At the front archway were two huge Anubis statues on eather side. On eather side of the other lower and upper archways to the left and right sides of the main archway were smaller but still large Horus statues. Instead of the 'towers' of the palace being large and circular like with the Taj Mahal, they were pyramid shaped. And the final differance, at least on the exterior, was that this palace was made out of iron pyrite, or fool's gold, rather than stone.

Iron pyrite was used often when building a pharaoh's palace in ancient egypt. Back then it was believed to be real gold. Had I been human I wouldn't have been able to tell the differance, but with vampire sight I could see the slight differances. I'm sure that my Isa wouldn't be able to tell the differance when she saw it tomarrow.

When we got inside I was once again stunned. Right in the entrance way was a large, shallow, rectangular pool filled with water, at the other end was an archway that stood infront of a door that led to the outside court room, which led to the other wings of the palace, to the left and right of the outside door was a hall way that led to several different bedrooms. On eather side of the pool was a stair case each led up to the same over hang. In the middle of the over hang was a door that, as I once again learned later, led to a hall way that led to a pool/hot tub room to the left, and the bathing rooms to the right.

To our immediate left was a door that led to the dinning room, with two doors, one that led to the kitchen, and one that led to the living/entertainment room. To our immediate right was another door that led to the lounging/game area with two doors, one that led to a large corridor that resembled a fancy hotel hall way, each door held another bedroom, and the other door led to the cellar, which held assortments of wines, champaines, and other liquor and alcohal drinks. It also held fridges and freezers and boxes full of bagged animal blood, for when they had veggy visitors, such as ourselves.

Amun first led us to Isa's room, after we explained that she and I would not be sharing a room. After I tucked her in Amun gave us a proper tour. The dinning room was elegant, but unused. It had a long, hand carved, oak table with fancy wooden, handcarved chairs linned down eather side. If you stood in the door way, the table would be directly infront of you. The wall on the opposite side of you was a plain wall with an Anubis statue in eather corner and a large painting of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia in the center. On your left side was a window wall. On your left side were the two doors, with a large glass cabnet inbetween that held a collection of plates, bowls, platters, spoons forks ect. The door on the left side of the cabnet led to the living/entertainment room. The door to the right led to the kitchen. We bi-passed the kitchen and went straight to the living/entertainment room.

This room, like the rest of the rooms, was massive. If you stood in the door way, which was placed in the right hand corner, a beautiful black leather sofa, that could easily seat 10 to 12 people, was placed against the wall to your immediate left. There was a matching love seat to the far left wall and a matching recliner chair on the right wall. The wall facing the sofa had two ceiling to floor windows. Inbetween those windows was a large 92 inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Underneath the TV was an entertainment system cabnet. Inside was an Xbox 360 with connect, a Wii, a playstation 1, playstation 2, playstation 3, playstation 4, the original nintendo, as well as games for all of them that included, all 4 Just Dance games for both Wii and Connect, Dragon Age for the playstations, Super Mario Bros 1, 2, and 3 for the nintendo, and many more. There was also a DVD/VCR player with many DVDs and VHS tapes. Next Amun led us to the door on the right hand side of the entrance and into the lounging/game area. This room was slightly smaller than the living/entertainment room.

If you stood in the door, which was placed in the middle of the wall of the room, on your immediate left side was a sofa simular to the one in the entertainment room, only slightly larger, being able to seat 18 to 20 people rather than 12 to 14, and this one was in a deep burgundy rather than black, with another door next to it, that one led to the hallway. On your immediate right side was another, smaller sofa, one that would seat perhaps 10 people at most, also in burgundy. At the far left wall two love seats were placed side by side with a mahogany side table inbetween them, the love seat in the right had another door next to it, that one led to the cellar. The far right wall had several burgundy recliners. On the wall that faced the doorway was a large fire place with an overhang filled with fancy glasses filled with whiskey. On the left side of the fire place was a hand carved wooden desk that looked unused. On the right side of the fire place was a wooden rocking chair. The middle of the room was compleatly bare, but in one corner of the room there were stacks of board game boxes. Some of which included, Twister, Clue, Scrabble, and more.

Next he took us up the stairs to the pool/hot tub room. All of the walls, minus the door wall, as well as the ceiling, was made of glass. A large olympic sized pool stood in the middle of the room with 3 different diving boards, one that was right above the water, one that was about 2 stories high, and a third that was about 7 stories high. In the far left corner was a circular hot tub, in the far left a rectangular hot tub. He also showed us the bathing rooms. These consisted of a large bath tub and a seperate shower system, simular to the ones you would find in a high school gym locker room, they only had one toilet in each wing of the house, at that was only for when they had visitors who kept human pets. Amun then took us out to the court yard, which was quite litterally a court yard. It was a basket ball court. But then, Benjamin was only 15 physically, and would still feel the need to act his human age at times, and what better way?

Amun took us to the West wing first, we had just left the North/main wing. The West wing was only one story, rather than two like the North wing, and mostly just long hallways with more bedrooms, Amun explained to us that only the North and West wing held accuall bedrooms. However there was one room, called the jungle room, at the very back of the West wing. When we entered that room I was amazed. It was very litterally a jungle. The room was circular, and about 133 acres, the same size as the LA zoo. the ground was grass and sand and Amun explained to us that they had not put a floor in this room specifically for the purpose of being able to grow things in here. Right in the heart of the room was a water fall and a small lake. Amun explained that, wile the waterfall was automated, they tried to make it look as natural as possible. Some of the trees grew fruit, such as bananas, peaches, oranges, kiwi, and more, which was good for Bella, since that was the only food they had here.

We were all suprised when we found that, not only did they have pets, this is where the kept almost all of them. They had at least 20 birds of each exotic species that there was. They had 6 tigers, a full grown male, a full grown female, and 4 cubs that were only about a year old, as well as 2 black panthers, a male and female, who they hoped would mate soon, a few different snakes, and a whole big assortment of fish in the lake. They also had more normal pets, their camels and horses, were kept in the stall room in the South wing. They had quiet a few dogs, the bigger breeds, 7 rottweilers, 4 husky wolf mixes, 2 malamutes, one who was only days away from giving birth, 2 great dane rottweiler mixes, one who was just as pregnant as the malamute, and a bullmastiff, all 16 of these dogs were able to run wild in the dog room, which was one of 3 rooms, in the South wing, which was nothing more than a large play area for the dogs, or in the court yard. The smaller breeds that they had, 3 pugs, a pomeranian husky mix, who took after the pomeranian side as far as size was conserned, 2 scottish terriers, 4 miniature collies, one of which was pregnant, and 3 miniature shar peis, all 13 of these dogs were aloud to roam not only the dog room and the court yard, but the rest of the wings as well, each entrance to the wings had small doggie doors that the smaller dogs could fit in, but not the bigger dogs. They also had about 20 or so cats that roamed around the palace and the grounds surrounding them.

Amun then took us to the South wing. He showed us the stall room, where he kept all 6 of his horses, and his 4 camels. He then took us to the dog room, which was like a play ground for dogs, with chew toys and tunnels, tire swings hanging from a large tree in the center of the room, this room too had no floor so they were able to plant the tree, the room also had teter totters and many other toys for the dogs to play with. They also had beds lining the walls. At first glance they looked like beds made for young children only just outgrowing their cribs, the kind of beds where the frame still came slightly above the mattress so the child wouldn't fall out, with only a small part that didn't come up past the mattress so the child can get in and out. Upon farther inspection I realized that these were all dog beds. The beds that were ment for the pregnant females were a bit larger than the others, extra room for when the little ones arrived. The third room in this wing was what Amun called the 'play room'. It looked alot like the jungle room, only slightly smaller, and there were no animals or a water fall. This room was used when they wanted to run, but couldn't because the sun was still out. They could weave through the trees, jump from them, hang from them and so on.

Finally Amun took us to the East wing. This wing was only 1 room, well technically it was 2 rooms. It was a large gym with a whole assortment of things from a rock climbing wall to jump ropes. off to the side abit was a door that led to the 'locker/shower room'. As we made our way back to the North wing Amun explained that he would have his coven pick up some food for Isa wile we stayed, I was greatful for that.

***8*8*8*8***

Isa had finally woken up after we explained to Amun and his coven what had happened that brought us to Egypt, and why Bella was still human. She still wore the white gypsy skirt and matching belly shirt with her cat eye necklace and ankle bracelet. She looked like she truly belonged in Egypt. Even her usually pale white skin was starting to darken as it tanned. Amun and Benjamin exused themselves so they could make some phone calls. Alice skipped over to Isa with a grin.

"Bella! Amun as agreed to help. We've desided to make this our headquarters, they have the most room, so it'll work." She said with a giggle. She then began tugging on Isa's arm. "Come on! I'll show you around!" She exlaimed as she began to drag Isa away. I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Jazz, your mate drinks too much coffee." I joked. He snickered softly. "Yours doesn't drink enough." He shot back.

* * *

Amun POV

I was alittle weary of the coven and their human at first, but when Nikolai explained what was going on I became enraged. I felt very fatherly towards Isa in the short time I've known her. I promised them that I would call in some of my friends, among those friends was the nomads Daeerl and his mate and wife Taria, Daeerl's gift might come in handy but Taria's gift would be a bigger asset .

Some others who I called were the Irish coven, Liam, and his mate Siobhan, her lie detecting would be very valuable, and Meggie, the English coven, Thorail, his mate and wife Tavanna, Tavanna's blood sister Ahria, and Ahria's mate Firam, who's gift would be good for infiltrating the enemy's lair. the nomad Alistair would also be comming, as well as a few other nomads, Lariel would be comming, with his power that was simular to Alice's, but much more accurate, we would have the upper hand. Larah and her mate Taethar would also be comming. Having served for hundereds of years in the southern vampire armies they would be good for training and tactics.

I was exited, living for as long as I have things get boring quickly. This was new and exiting. Dangerous yes, but exiting none the less. We agreed that this would be our headquarters, seeing as ours was the biggest home, with the most rooms. I hoped that they would be able to turn Isa soon, she would make a beautiful vampire, not to mention she wouldn't be as vulerable, but it wasn't worth the risk to turn her now.

* * *

Jasper POV

I was so happy to see Bella with Nikolai. Seeing my twin brother was amazing enough as it was, but seeing Bella too? And knowing that my brother and my mate's best friend were mates was beyond amazing. But there was still one thing I had to do. I found my mate and my soon to be sister in the Dog room. Isa seemed to have fallen in love with the Great Dane Rottweiler mix and she was begging Alice to talk Amun into letting her have one of the puppies when they're born. I chuckled softly and Alice smiled knowingly.

My mate jumped up and walked out of the room without a word. I sat down and smiled at Isa. "Hey Jazzy." I chuckled. "Ya can tell the difference between Nik and me?" She laughed. "Yup. His eyes are red." I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled. "What's up Jasper?" I sigh. "Isa, I wanted to apologise for-" Before I could get it out Isa was cutting me off. "Jasper, I forgave you the moment it happened. You're an empath. Bloodlust is an emotion. You were feeling 5 vampires' bloodlust, plus your own. And Edward's bloodlust was strong enough as it is because I'm his singer. I don't blame you. I never did." I felt the honesty in her words and I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much for that Bells." She chuckled softly and hugged me back. "You're welcome Jasper."

* * *

Isa POV

After the conversation with Jasper I started off to find Nikolai. I needed to talk to him. When he saved me from Benjamin I remember him saying that I was his mate. Before I could locate him though, my cellphone rang. It was Jake. I sigh and answered it.

Isa: Hey Jake, what's up?

Jacob: Edward came back the day after you and your other bloodsuckers left.

Isa: What?! What did he want?

Jacob: He wanted to know where you were, Paul and I told him you left with some friends, Didn't tell him who or where. When he tried to pick through my head I started singing bad 80s songs.

Isa: *gives a soft giggle* Is he still there?

Jacob: No, he left the next day. We're still watching Charlie for you.

Isa: Thanks Jake.

Jacob: No problem Bells, I gotta go now though, it's my shift, later.

Before I could say goodbye the line went dead. I sigh softly and shook my head. The talk with Nik would have to wait. "Hey guys!" I called, Knowing they could hear me. In seconds all of the vampires were standing infront of me. I took a breath. "Edward arrived in Forks the day after we left. He was looking for me but Jake wouldn't tell him anything." I heard growls and hisses.

I knew that it would be better if they just turned me. But I knew that they wouldn't because of the state I was in. The hole in my chest was slowly healing, and was now only a dull sting rather than a sharp, breath stopping pain, but untill it was compleatly gone, I couldn't be turned.

* * *

Emmett POV

It was so good to have my Belly bear back. It warmed my silent heart when I saw my mate and Isa getting on so well. But I could still see that haunted look in my baby sister's eyes. Edward was going to pay. I would kill him myself if I had to, but he would pay for what he did to her. I was glad that her true mate found her, even if she didn't know it yet. The way Nik looked at her was heartwarming, ugh, I'm being all mushy, now I have to go play video games.

* * *

Esme POV

Edward is hiding somthing I know it. He came back shortly after Alice and Jasper left. He didn't seem too upset, infact he looked rather happy. He had the scent of another vampire all over him and I felt discusted. How dare he? I was starting to wonder if he really ever was Bella's mate. It doesn't matter. I'm getting ahold of Alice, she'll know what's going on. I want my baby girl back.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I had a bit of writers block but I finally got it. Anyways R&R


	6. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. So I'm putting this story on a short hiatus. I need to take a short break from updating so I can work on the next few chapters. I still have a big amount of writers block so I'm hoping to get through that and get the next 2 or 3 chapters written. I won't be updating untill Tuesday the 30th, which is 3 days from now. Hopfully by then I'll have gotten through my writer's block. I'm sorry to do this to you but I'm afraid I have to if you want more chapters. To make up for this I will be posting a Bella/Seth oneshot later today and maybe a few more oneshots here and there untill Tuesday so you will at least have somthing to read.


End file.
